Cheating Romeo (2nd part of ROMEO trilogy)
by pororo90
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke, adalah sahabat baik. Saling menyayangi dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka terikat secara alami dan selalu berbagi ranjang yang tak bisa dilakukan pasangan masing-masing/ hubungan mereka adalah simbiosis mutualisme/ AU, rateM/ Sasu-Hina/ Two shoot./END
1. Chapter 1

Kamu dan aku..

Siapa yang sedang kubohongi?

Kamu?

Atau aku yang seperti sekarang?

.

.

**Cheating Romeo**

**(second part for the trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

**Rated M**

**DLDR**

**You've been warned!**

.

.

Hinata duduk di meja kerjanya. Sesekali melirik seseorang yang dengan tampang congkak menggodanya di sofa merah di sudut ruangan. Matanya terpejam sebentar, ia juga menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Terus terang kadang ia lelah. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang ia bohongi? Seseorangkah? Pria 'ini' kah? Atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hubungan mereka adalah sahabat baik. Mereka ada untuk saling menguatkan. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Hampir mirip bayi kembar siam yang saling menempel satu sama lain. Di sisi lain, mereka adalah pribadi yang individu. Yang memiliki kehidupan terpisah. Hinata, si _psikiatris_ yang membuka praktek di lantai dua cafénya. Dan Sasuke Uchiha adalah sosok pengusaha muda yang menguasai bisnis di Jepang. Keduanya hanya sebuah mitra bisnis dan juga mitra ranjang. Tunggu! Frasa patner ranjang memang tidak salah.

_Oke begini kronologinya._

_Semua bermula sejak mereka berumur dua belas tahun. Sasuke Uchiha menjadi yatim piatu dan juga pewaris tunggal bisnis Uchiha akibat pembantaian oleh seorang psikopat yang ternyata lawan bisnis ayahnya. Didera shock yang membuat ia harus dirawat di rehabilitasi kejiwaan, ia bertemu dengan Hinata 'kecilnya'. Hinata sebagai putri dokter Hiyashi, adalah teman pertama dan satu-satunya yang diterima olehnya. Sosok Hinata yang pemalu tapi lembut mengingatkan ia pada sosok ibunya. Tapi apakah hanya itu? _

_Ada yang bilang, semua yang memabukkan itu bisa menyebabkan kecanduan. Meski Hinata telah memiliki kekasih bernama dokter Gaara, seorang dokter anak di Sunagakure Hospital, akan tetapi kegiatan 'teman ranjang' masih berlaku bagi keduanya. Meskipun juga Sasuke telah bertunagan dengan model cantik dan sexy semacam Ino Yamanaka, akan tetapi kecanduan akan tubuh Hinata tak bisa membuat dia begitu saja meninggalkan kehidupan ranjangnya bersama Hinata._

_Keduanya terlibat sesuatu yang disebut simbiosis mutualisme. Seperti hubungan kerbau dan burung jalak pada pelajaran biologi. Hinata bisa melampiaskan libidonya karena harus berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Gaara. Dan Sasuke bisa tetap memiliki Hinata dengan caranya yang sedikit tidak wajar._

_Peraturan pertama dan satu-satunya dalam lingkaran ini hanya satu. Mereka melakukannya tanpa cinta. Mereka hanya teman. Dan itulah batasannya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasih Hinata. Begitu pula sebaliknya._

**(ROMEO SERIES)**

.

.

Wangi cake menguar dari café Aprodite. Salah satu café yang menyajikan bermacam cake dan juga minuman ringan di tengah keramaian Shibuya. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa dari café yang dimiliki oleh sepasang sahabat Hinata dan Sasuke itu. Sasuke tidak suka berada di tempat yang berisik, dan Hinata bisa memahami itu. Wanita muda itu menyulap tempat yang dahulunya bar, menjadi café dengan konsep minimalis dan privat. Ia dengan pandai menampilkan kesan hangat dan kekeluargaan yang kental di sana. Warna caramel dan pastel menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan. Lantainya terbuat sari kayu, begitu juga dengan bangku yang tertata rapi di sana. Café ini terkenal dengan dinding cinta dan juga café yang melayani '_penembakan_'. Hampir bisa dibilang ini café yang membuat seseorang menemukan belahan hatinya. Dan pengunjung bebas menempelkan kata-kata cintanya di dinding café ini. Inilah yang membuat café ini ramai di hari libur.

Hinata si psikiater bahkan membuka jasa konsultasi di lantai dua. Tapi waktunya lebih banyak tersita sebagai manajer café itu. Sebenarnya hobi memasak dan membuat kue adalah pekerjaan sampingannya ketika masih menjadi dokter di rumah sakit di Suna. Sampai ia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak terikat di suatu instansi tertentu. Karena itu ia membuka praktek sendiri.

Ia baru saja mengangkat chocolate cake dari dalam oven ketika ia menyadari sosok itu sudah berdiri di belakannya. Ia kenal betul pria dengan parfum Bvlgari ini. Tanpa menoleh ia kemudian menuju meja konter stenlis dan meletakkan loyang itu di sana.

"Kamu sudah pulang?"

"Hn." Orang itu menjawab malas, tapi lengannya yang membelenggu tubuh Hinata dari belakang cukup membuat Hinata mengerti apa yang dirasakan orang itu.

"Hentikan Sasu, di sini banyak orang.." bisik Hinata lirih. Masih tidak nyaman dengan posisi dipeluk dari belakang macam itu.

"Aku merindukanmu.." suara serak dan lirih Sasuke menggelitik telinganya yang sensitif. Lalu dengan agak kesal lengannya mulai mengendur dan tautan itu menjadi menghilang.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke berjalan menjauh ia meminta Hinata untuk segera menemuinya di lantai dua. Dan Hinata hanya memberikan senyum manis yang terasa menggoda hasrat Sasuke.

**(ROMEO SERIES)**

.

.

Hinata takkan mampu menolak. Ketika Sasuke datang dan menggodanya seperti sekarang. Hinata duduk di meja kerjanya. Sesekali melirik seseorang yang dengan tampang congkak menggodanya di sofa merah di sudut ruangan. Matanya terpejam sebentar, ia juga menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Terus terang kadang ia lelah. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang ia bohongi? Seseorangkah? Pria 'ini' kah? Atau bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Menyerah. Ia menyerah pada kebutuhan biologisnya. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah simbiosis mutualisme kan?

Lalu dengan perlahan Hinata melepaskan kaca mata berframe hitam yang selalu ia pakai. Rambutnya yang digerai ia mengikatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kegiatannya ini akan membuat suhu tubuhnya naik dan juga berkeringat. Leher jenjang menyapa indra penglihatan Sasuke. Dengan sigap pebisnis muda berbakat itu segera mengambil remot di atas meja di samping sofanya. Lalu mengarahkan ke jendela. Seketika semua jendela dan dinding kaca tertutup tirai abu-abu.

Hinata berjalan ke arah sofa merah, dia juga meletakkan handphone di atas meja kerjanya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tidak sabaran dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil Hinata untuk segera duduk di pangkuannya. Selalu dan selalu, Sasuke tidak bisa untuk belajar bersabar..

Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang milik teman kecilnya. Menghirup wangi lavender yang telah bercampur dengan harum vanilla dari aktifitas Hinata membuat kue. Hinata selalu menenangkannya. Membuainya dengan 'bau rumah' yang selalu ia rindukan. "Aku rindu kamu."

Hinata masih diam, tapi tubuhnya yang merileks membuat Sasuke lebih berani lagi. Sasuke mencium leher itu, dan membuat gigitan kecil yang mampu menyengat hasrat Hinata. Membangkitkan perasaan ingin lebih dari wanita muda itu.

"Enghh.."

Meninggalkan jejak, yang ringan. Karena Hinata tidak suka meninggalkan_ kissmark_ yang terlalu mencolok karena menghindari pertanyaan konfirmasi. Ketika bibir Sasuke menjelajah seriap centi leher dan pipi kanannya dengan cekatan Sasuke telah mempreteli kancing kemeja putih Hinata.

"_Sweetheart.. give me more._" Desah Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

Setiap sentuhan Sasuke terasa memabukkan. Membuat Hinata hanya memejamkan matanya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia baru tersadar bahwa ia telah berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh kokoh milik Sasuke. Ah, berapa lama waktu berputar?

Sasuke menundukkan wajah, mendekatkan hidungnya dan hidung Hinata. Berbagi nafas bersama, mengingatkan dia betapa ia membutuhkan Hinata di sampingnya. Ia type orang yang possesif. Ia tidak membiarkan semua orang memiliki apa yang ia miliki. Termasuk hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Ia ingin berdiri di samping Hinata selamanya. Karena itu, semenjak orang tua tunggal Hinata meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Ialah yang lebih protektif terhadap Hinata kecilnya dengan mengajaknya tinggal bersama di penthouse Uchiha. Berdalih untuk membalas budi, sebenarnya Sasuke hanya tidak ingin Hinata berada jauh darinya.

Perlahan Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata. Pelan, namun makin lama makin menuntut. Lidahnya mengabsen setiap celah mulut Hinata. Bermula dari sana tangan Sasuke merambat naik. Memijat bagian sensitif Hinata yang ia ketahui. Ujung puting Hinata menegang ketika Sasuke memijatnya. Mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang hasrat yang memabukkan.

Setiap desahan nafas Hinata membuatnya bergairah. Setiap gerakan, respon dari tubuh Hinata merupakan kepuasan untuknya. Rona merah itu bertengger manis di pipi Hinata. Sasuke mencium pipinya. Hinata makin merona kala Sasuke menjilat ujung payudara kiri Hinata, mengulumnya seperti bayi kecil yang nakal. Membuat Hinata mengerang dan reflek menjambak rambut ravennya.

"Ahnnn..Sasu-sasu.."

Respon ini membangkitkan geloranya, tangannya yang bebas turut memilin ujung yang lain. Membuat tubuh Hinata makin menggeliat dalam tindihannya. Sasuke mengecup pelan dan menggigit-gigit ringan ujung payudara Hinata. Membuat Hinata mendesahkan namanya dengan kesan erotis yang sexy di telinga Sasuke.

"Argghh, Sasu.. Sasu.."

Sasuke beralih, tangannya menuju ke bawah. Ke celah yang terlindungi oleh celana dalam berenda hitam yang Sasuke mengenalinya dengan baik. Keluaran terbaru Victoria Secret itu membuat Hinata ampak sexy dan manis. Ya salahkan Hinata yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Jujur saja, ia belum pernah menyentuh wanita manapun selain Hinatanya. Ia type orang yang tidak akan tidur dengan wanita yang belum dinikahinya. Namun Hinata dalah pengecualian. Hinata berbeda, ia special. Mereka terikat secara alami. Dan Sasuke tidak memiliki cara yang spesifik menggambarkan bagaimana mereka terhubung.

Ibu jari Sasuke makin gencar memainkan klitoris Hinata, jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membuat gerakan maju mundur yang makin membuat wanita muda itu mengejang.

Hinata mengerang ketika gelombang besar melandanya.

"Eggghhh, Sasu.."

Sesuatu yang basah menerjang jari-jari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, sedang Hinata terengah.

"Ini baru pembukaan _sayang.._"

.

Dengan gesit Sasuke melepaskan celana beserta boxernya. Memperlihatkan aset masa depannya yang familiar dimata Hinata. Kokoh, tegang dan juga panas. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya. Menempatkan ujung tanduknya di ujung liang Hinata. Dengan sekali sentakan membuat Hinata mengerang nikmat.

"Ugh, Sasu.."

Sasuke maju dan mundur perlahan namun ritmenya terus naik membuat Hinata terus meracaukan namanya.

"Apa kamu merasakannya?" pertanyaan retoris,

"Ahn.. Sasu.."

"Ugghhh.." desahan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sasu… Sasu.." Hinata meracau. Merasakan tubuhnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

.

Sasuke justru semakin tajam melancarkan serangan, membuat sofa merah berderit. Tapi ia justru semakin bergairah. Tentu saja ruangan ini kedap suara. Pekerjaan sebagai psikiater membuatnya harus menyimpan rahasia. Dan rahasia lain yang tentu saja bisa dikatakan sebagai skandal.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata, memagutnya. Sementara dibawah sana ia menghentak, membuat Hinata mencakar punggungnya. Sasuke menyeringai, ia tahu kalau Hinata sudah siap meledak. Ia ujuga merasa di bawah sana, miliknya berkedut. Milik hinata serasa mencengkeram erat miliknya membuatnya tak kuasa menahan lagi.

"Arrggghhh." Lolongan Sasuke akhirnya memenuhi liang Hinata.

.

Hinata di sana, di bawah kungkungan Sasuke, berkeringat dan kelelahan. Rambutnya terlihat agak kusut dan basah. Justru itu yang paling disukai oleh pria terakhir Uchiha itu. Hinata yang terlihat lemah dan tanpa perlindungan. Hinata yang menjadi miliknya..

Salah satu tangan Hinata terangkat melindungi matanya dari halauan lampu di atas tubuh Sasuke. Membuat benda berwarna silver yang melingkar manis di jarinya terlihat jelas di mata Sasuke. Seketika tubuh lelaki itu menegang. Terkejut lebih tepatnya.

Hinata beringut berdiri, berjalan untuk mengambil ceceran pakaiannya. Memakainya dengan pelan yang membuat Sasuke tampak geram. Lelaki itu gamang, antara menanyakannya atau tidak. Dengan gerakan kasar, Sasuke memakai kembali pakaiannya.

.

Mereka telah berpakaian ketika dering telepon genggam milik Sasuke berbunyi. Seseorang dengan panggilan _princess_, menyapa pendegaran lelaki raven itu.

"Ya.. _princess.._"

.

Mata Sasuke masih mengawasi Hinata yang tampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Tidak ada cemburu, wanita itu tampak baik-baik saja. Ini kenormalan yang yang terasa memuakkan. Sampai kapan mereka akan mengakui jika mereka lebih dari sekedar teman ranjang dan sahabat baik? Ia kadang membenci Hinata yang berprofesi sebagai psikiater. Demi Tuhan! Ia membenci dikelabui, benci dianalisa seolah Hinata mengerti segala hal tentang dirinya.

".._ney.. Honey_.."

.

Seketika ia tersadar, kenyaataan mengembalikannya dari lamunan yang tidak berguna untuknya. "Hn.."

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Iya."

"Bagaimana –bla-bla-bla.."

.

.

Sasuke tak lagi fokus ke arah panggilan dari tunangannya ketika matanya menangkap pergerakan Hinata. Mata elang Sasuke semakin memincing ketika Hinata tampak mengeluarkan satu strip pil yang amat ia kenali dari dalam laci meja kerjanya. Hinata kemudian berjalan santai menuju dispenser di sudut ruangan. Ia bahkan dengan gerakan gemulai melewati Sasuke, membuat amarah lelaki itu memuncak.

Apa yang harus ia marahi. Keadaan kah? Kenyataan bahwa Hinata tidak pernah menjadi miliknya? Apakah itu?

Perasaan Sasuke berkecamuk.

PYAR..!

Dan tangannya reflek merebut gelas kaca Hinata dan membantingnya. Seolah itu adalah tindakan paling rasional yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" suara di seberang sana sekaligus bersamaan dengan suara Hinata mengalun.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. Ada yang nyeri di hatinya.

"Maaf _princess,_ aku harus menutup teleponnya. Sampai nanti." Ujarnya langsung menekan tombol merah dari telepon genggamnya. Lalu mengamati raut wajah Hinata yang tampak kurang bersahabat.

"Katakan, ada apa denganmu?" Suara Hinata terdengar halus namun penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke yakin Hinata pun sedang jengkel kepadanya.

Sasuke tidak menyahut, kadang ia sendiri bingung terhadap tindakan spontannya barusan. Sesuatu yang menyangkut psikiaternya yang tak lain adalah Hinata entah mengapa selalu menjadi hal yang sensitive untuk dibahas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu marah kepada Hinata hanya karena wanita itu mencoba meminum pil KB. Oh.. ayolah, mereka kan sudah biasa akan hal itu.

Oke, sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata meminum pil Kb-nya. Dan inilah yang menyulut kemarahannya. Ia benci! Ia bosan! Kepada apa dan siapa.

"Duduklah Sasuke. Kita akan berbicara dari hati ke hati. Kita akan menekan emosimu. Ini sudah sangat lama sekali saat kau mengalami 'masa penuh emosi'.."

Ya tentu saja, dulu Sasuke memerlukan Hiashi untuk terapi kemarahan yang siap meledak kapan saja. Tapi penyakit kejiwaan berupa kemarahan tanpa kontrol itu sudah lama berlalu, mengapa kini timbul lagi?

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu?"

_Ya, ada apa denganmu, Sasuke?! _

.

Sasuke diam, memejamkan mata sebentar. Hal ini sebenarnya sering terjadi belakangan ini. Terutama semenjak Hinata memilih untuk berhenti dari Suna Hospital dan membuka usaha café. Ia bahkan baru enam bulan ini tahu kalau Hinata sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun dengan dokter Gaara. Kenyataan ini memukulnya. Merasa terasingkan dari jangkauan Hinata membuat ia muak dan marah. Kecanduan akan Hinata di sisinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Bahkan bercinta dengannya pun terasa tidak cukup. Apakah ia harus mengakui hal itu?

Ia tidak ingin sakit hati. Ia tidak ingin di jauhi Hinata. Tidak ingin Hinata menjadi menjauh dan canggung bila wanita itu tahu apa yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Karena itu, ia lebih memilih bertunangan dengan Ino Yamanaka dua bulan yang lalu. Hanya karena ia butuh orang yang bisa mengalihkan dunianya. Yang nyatanya belum berhasil.

"Cincin itu—" justru kalimat itu yang terlontar, namun Sasuke sendiri enggan meneruskan pertanyaannya.

"Ya?" Hinata berusaha mengorek perasaan Sasuke. Tapi lelaki itu malah semakin bungkam.

"Baiklah~" Hinata bangkit dari kursinya, lalu melakukan hal yang tertunda. Meminum pil pencegah kehamilan. Membiarkan Sasuke untuk tenang terlebih dahulu.

.

Tangan Hinata terulur memberikan sekaleng kopi dingin. Semua orang tahu, kalau efek kafein adalah menenangkan atau bahkan memberikan euphoria terhadap kinerja otak. "jadi, Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi hari ini, sehingga kau lepas kendali?"

Hinata memulai lagi sesi konsultasinya. Ia adalah terapis emosi yang cukup mumpuni. Karena itu Suna Hospital cukup kehilangan bakat yang dibawa oleh wanita mungil yang memiliki surai indigo itu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya lelah." Dustanya.

"Lelah? Karena apa?"

"Kau akan segera menikah dengannya Hinata?" terlontar begitu saja duri yang menyangkut di tenggorokan Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. _Bingo!_ Ia tahu akar masalah ini. Sasuke sedang dalam masa penyangkalan. Ia sedang berada dalam masa adaptasi ulang. Sekian lama bersama Hinata menyebabkan ketergantungan akut yang mungkin akan sulit disembuhkan.

"Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke-_kun._." Hinata lebih melembutkan nada bicaranya. Tentu saja untuk mengorek informasi dari teman kecilnya itu.

"Apa kau berencana meninggalkanku saat aku bahkan belum siap?"

"Sasuke—" sungguh! Hinata terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan menyapu segala barang di atas meja kerja Hinata. Membuat bunyi nyaring yang membuat suasana memanas.

BRUAK-BRUAK!

Telepon genggam, telepon meja, pigura, pulpen, dan bahkan kacamata Hinata dan beberapa berkas penting berhamburan di lantai. Hanya karena sekali sapuan kuat dari tangan Sasuke.

.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Sasuke perlu obat penenang.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah Sasuke yang mencengkeram bahu Hinata dengan erat, menyebabkan rasa ngilu yang sangat.

"Kau." Sasuke menggeram, terlihat sakit. "Tidak akan pernah mengerti." Kalimatnya terdengar berat dan penuh dengan rasa pahit.

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu memangutnya. Menggingit bibirnya dengan buas. Seolah apa yang tadi baru saja mereka lakukan adalah suatu pembenaran. Bahwa obat Sasuke hanya satu. Hinata. Hanya itu!

.

Ciuman yang harusnya lembut dan menyenangkan menjadi liar namun menyakitkan. Sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir dari sudut mata Hinata. Membuat Sasuke sontak menghentikan gerakan pemaksaannya.

Seketika wajahnya berubah. Percampuran antara rasa sakit, kecewa, menyesal, dan juga sedih yang menjadi satu.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, tangan kanannya memijat pelipis kanannya. "Maaf." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Membiarkan Hinata berdiri di sana mematung dengan air mata yang jatuh perlahan dan kemudian deras. Hinata menangis dalam diam. Tanpa ekspresi. Datar, namun air mata seolah meleleh begitu saja.

**(ROMEO SERIES)**

.

.

(Hinata POV)

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua jadi begini. Tidak tahu berapa banyak kebohongan lagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak pernah berpaling darimu. Sungguh!

Tapi aku tidak bisa berada terus di sisimu dengan status yang seperti ini. Aku ingin memiliki kehidupanku sendiri. Apakah itu salah? Aku hanya tidak ingin selalu menjadi 'kerbau dan burung jalak'. Aku juga ingin dicintai. Bukan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai nafsu. Aku lelah..

Lelah hanya menjadi 'biasa' dan bukan yang spesial di matamu.

Kamu dan aku..

Siapa yang sedang kubohongi?

Kamu?

Atau aku yang seperti sekarang?

***Coffe Break Time***

.

.

.

**a/n:**

Fyuuuuhhh, holaaa…

Lama ya saya enggak online. Maaf.. ^_^ pekerjaan saya dobel-dobel sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong ini rateM pertama saya loh. Karena itu mohon maaf jika kurang hot. Jujur saja saya enggak bisa nulis yang beginian. Malu #plak!

Cerita ini saya dedikasikan untuk Anita Indah. Maaf ya, An-chan.. baru kepublish sekarang. Lagipula ini hadiah ultahmu loh. Xixixixiii..

Juga untuk teman dunia nyata saya yang suka banget K-Pop yang nanya kenapa saya gak pernah buat reteM. Chik.. nih pesenan lo—

Maaf juga karena saya belum bisa update fanfik yang lainnya, semacam HBT, GID, A/B, sekuel RV, atau bahkan G-P. huwaaa.. saya sedih karena belum bisa publis itu. Tapi saya usahakan nggak ada yang discontinued.

**Ini adalah bagian kedua dari trilogy romeo series. Dan bagian kedua ini terdiri dari dua fragmen. Jadi akan ada two shoot. Mohon teman-teman bersabar. **

**Ps: kayaknya lanjutannnya dua hari lagi.**

**Salam hangat ^_^**

**POCCHAN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Il m'aime encore, et toi tu m'aime un peu plus fort..**

_He still loves me, and you love me a little more.._

**Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime pas plus fort.**

_But, he still loves me, and me I love you a little more._

.

**Et on marche ensemble, de'un pas decide****.**

_And we walk together with a determined step._

**Alor que nos têtes nous crient de tount arrêter.**

_While our heads yell at us to stop everythings._

.

*Comme des enfants- a France song

.

.

**Cheating Romeo**

*fragmen 2

**(second part for the Romeo trilogy)**

**Story by: Pororo90**

**All chara's belong Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/Typo/Gajeness **

**Rated M**

**DLDR**

**You've been warned!**

.

Happy reading minna~

.

Pernah dengar dengan kata 'wanita itu adalah hal yang cantik sekaligus berbahaya?'. Hinata dulu cuma tersenyum mendapati kalimat itu pernah di tulis ayahnya di sela buku psikologi yang gemar beliau baca. Tapi kali ini dia mungkin baru bisa memahami.

Gaara datang pukul sepuluh pagi hari ini. Lengkap dengan jas putihnya. Lelaki muda itu memberikan kejutan berupa datang tanpa memberi tahu. Sebuket mawar merah yang cantik turut ia bawa, yang kini tengah berada di pelukan Hinata. Sesekali wanita berkacamata itu menghirup aromanya.

"Hime.." panggil Gaara sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Tidak peduli tatapan iri pengunjung juga karyawan café. Toh, siapa yang peduli, cinta tidak diproses melalui kepala. Tapi melalui hati.

"Ya.." jawab wanita Hyuuga itu terlihat bahagia.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menemui keluarga besarku?" ajakan Gaara memang terlalu sulit untuk di tolak. Sebelum ia menjawab permintaan Gaara seseorang telah datang dan mengintrupsi.

..

Wanita itu tampak sexy dan cantik. Rambut pirangnya berkilauan di bawah matahari pagi. Senyum cerahnya selalu bisa mengundang orang lain untuk ikut tersenyum juga. Ia cantik, menarik dan terkenal. Sebagai fashion designer, Ino Yamanaka memang sangat memukau. Lahir diantara kaum borjuis yang tidak mengenal kata susah menyebabkan ia terlihat manja. Tapi di balik semua itu, wanita yang berbody aduhai itu justru seorang pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah, sekaligus juga keras kepala. Kombinasi yang saling bersebrangan untuk satu orang. Pribadi yang kompleks, itu gambaran Hinata untuknya.

Pagi itu, di tengah suasana yang menegangkan antara Gaara dan Hinata. Wanita berambut emas itu datang dengan memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bergelayut manja di pundak Sasuke, perempuan Yamanaka itu memberikan undangan yang berwarna emas dengan tinta hitam yang terlihat elegan.

"Datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku. Sebuah pesta topeng." ujar wanita itu lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata tanpa dipersilahkan.

Perbuatan wanita berambut emas itu menyebabkan Sasuke terpaksa duduk di samping Gaara. Hal yang tidak biasa Sasuke lakukan. Duduk di samping kekasih sahabatnya membuat ia gerah, apalagi setelah melihat sebuket bunga yang masih dipeluk Hinata. Lelaki Uchiha itu melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang bahkan belum ada satu jam dibuatkan oleh kekasih berambut emasnya.

"_Masqurade Party_?" justru Gaara yang tampaknya tertarik.

"Ya.." ujar Ino antusias, "Semacam pesta kostum dengan topeng,"

"Kapan?" Tanya Gaara lagi.

Kedua orang itu masih asyik berceloteh, tidak memperhatikan tangan Hinata yang digenggam Sasuke di bawah meja. Sementara mata Sasuke terus memperhatikan wajah ayu yang sederhana milik sahabatnya sendiri. Sedang Hinata dengan tampang poker facenya terlihat tenang, walah hatinya sedang menjerit dan mengumpat Sasuke yang berani-beraninya berbuat demikian meski ada Gaara di sampingnya.

"Besok malam, kalau kau mau kau bisa datang." Ino memamerkan senyum yang bisa membuat lelaki manapun meleleh.

"Wow, itu terdengar menarik," Gaara terlihat antusias. "Iya kan Hime.."

Hinata tersenyum, "Kupikir juga demikian."

"Kau harus datang di ballroom Hotel Azura. Dan kau Gaara, kau adalah tamu khususku. Karena itu, jangan terlambat ya.." Yamanaka cantik itu tersenyum ceria.

.

**(ROMEO SERIES)**

.

Hinata turun dari tangga digandeng oleh Gaara. Malam ini ia begitu mempesona. Bahkan begitu menarik perhatian dari si punya acara Ino Yamanaka. Tunangan sang psikiater tampak tersenyum sumringah. Dugaannya betul. Hinata bisa sangat menarik jika ia lebih berani. Datang dengan gaun panjang yang berwarna merah menyala. Wanita yang biasanya berkacamata itu tampil sangat menarik perhatian. Memakai gaun ketat yang membalut tubuhnya. Gaun yang begitu seduktif itu tampak nakal dengan belahan dada yang rendah dan bagian punggung yang terbuka. Siapapun yang melihat bidadari dengan topeng angsa merah itu pasti menoleh dan terpesona.

Tentu saja hanya ada satu orang yang tampak kesal sekaligus marah. Uchiha Sasuke tampak emosi ketika Hinata bertranformasi sebagai lady yang begitu menarik perhatian. Tangannya menggenggam gelas sampai buku jarinya memutih. Matanya memincing. Seharusnya hanya dia yang mengetahui kelebihan Hinata itu. Nyatanya Gaara lebih tahu bagaimana membuat Hinata menjadi seorang bintang. Perasaan tidak dibutuhkan menyeruak dalam hatinya. Apakah ini saatnya? Saat Hinata tak lagi memerlukannya. Karena Gaara akan menggantikan perannya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Menarik nafas kasar, Sasuke langsung menghabiskan _sampange_-nya dengan sekali tegukan. Ia tersenyum miris. Bagaimana ia bisa melepaskan Hinata secepat ini?

Sebuah tepukan membuatnya tersadar. Pria dengan tuxedo putih dan topeng bulu angsa putih. Gaara. Ia tampak berbeda dengan rambutnya yang diwarnai dengan warna hitam. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan jika ia adalah Gaara. Si dokter tampan berambut merah telah disulap menjadi pangeran dengan rambut hitam yang memukau.

Tunggu!

Apakah Sasuke baru saja menyadari jika ia masih memiliki kesempatan lagi? Rasa rindu memenuhi hatinya. Kemarahan juga membuatnya sesak nafas. Membayangkan lekukan tubuh Hinata membuat dirinya penuh dengan gelora. Kadang ia harus bersikap agresif untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Matanya mengamati Hinata yang kini telah berjalan ke luar ruangan. Seketika seringainya mengembang. Ia tahu apa yang bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Juga apa yang membuat emosinya mereda.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing,"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara tampak khawatir, insting dokternya menyala tiba-tiba.

"Aku perlu keluar sebentar. Dan meminum obatku. Mungkin perlu bantuanmu.."

Gaara melihat Sasuke beberapa saat. Ia merasa kasihan kepada teman kekasihnya itu.

.

"Berapa lama kau bisa kembali?"

"Sekitar setengah jam, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Ino di tengah pestanya sendirian.."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Kita bisa bertukar kostum jika itu bisa membantumu.."

…

Mereka sepakat untuk bertukar topeng. Juga bertukar tuxedo.

"Ingat, hanya setengah jam, oke. Aku takkan bisa membendung Ino untuk tidak mencarimu. Kalau begitu, selamat berjuang kawan.." ujar Gaara sambil melambaikan tangan.

_Kau tidak tahu Gaara. Bahwa ini hanya sebuah ancaman buatmu.._

…

Hinata tampak menyender di bangku taman. Bosan berada diantara hiruk pikuk pesta. Kalau bukan karena Ino adalah tunangan Sasuke, tentu ia sudah menolak ikut acara yang seperti ini. Apalagi dengan gaun merah yang nyaris terbuka seperti ini. _Backless_ dan punya belahan dada rendah. Seumur hidup, ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena itulah ia sengaja tampil menutup diri. Dengan menjadi yang biasa saja, ia akan bisa melihat ketulusan orang lain.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah beban membuat kursi di sampingnya bergerak. Hinata menoleh, lalu tersenyum tulus.

"Kau mencariku?"

Pria dengan topeng bulu angsa putih mengangguk.

"Sudah kubilang kan, pakaian ini tidak cocok untukku, Gaara.." keluh Hinata.

Gaara atau tepatnya orang yang disangka Gaara semakin mendekat, memeluk Hinata dan menyenderkan kepala Hinata di bahunya.

Hinata terkesiap, bau ini.. tentu saja Bvlgari yang 'ini' tidak bisa membuat Hinata lupa.

.

"Sasuke?"

"Shhtt.. biarkan seperti ini." Bisiknya di telinga Hinata.

"Kenapa kau mencariku? Harusnya kau di dalam bersama Ino."

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin bermain."

Hinata merubah posisinya dari menyender menjadi posisi duduk menatap mata kelam milik sahabatnya. Bingung mencerna arti kalimat Sasuke.

Sasuke memamerkan _evil smirk_, yang membuat Hinata terpaku. Ketika jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis, sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di bibir mungil Hinata yang tampak menggiurkan. Bagai sebuah oase dalam padang pasir, Sasuke merasa itulah tempat bibirnya berada. Bibir yang memagut mesra milik sahabatnya sendiri.

Hinata yang berusaha tetap tenang mendorong tubuh Sasuke perlahan. Memberikan penolakan halus yang membuat lelaki Uchiha itu menatapnya heran.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya.." ujar Hinata.

"Kenapa? Aku menginginkanmu _sweetheart,_"

"Seharusnya kita berhenti. Kau tahu itu." Hinata menjawab dengan tegas kali ini.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi? Dan kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Sasuke—"

"Kadang aku membencimu Hinata. Kenapa kau tidak bisa selamanya di sisiku.."

"Aku ada di sisimu Sasuke. Kau tahu itu—"

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu, kau hanya akan memperumit keadaan!" suara Hinata meninggi.

Membuat dirinya sendiri terkesiap dan Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Maaf.." ujar Hinata sambil berdiri. Mulai melangkah pergi, tapi tangan kokoh Sasuke lebih cekatan.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuat Hinata mundur ke belakang dan menabrak dadanya. Dengan gesit ia mengurung Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Kali ini saja." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Membuat Hinata bergidik akibat nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik telinganya yang sensitif. "Aku janji. Aku akan mengehentikan semuanya." Ujar lelaki itu menyerah.

Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat alis Hinata bertaut. Hal ini terasa janggal. Namun perlu sebuah keputusan untuk mengakhiri semuanya. Ia bosan menjadi pihak ketiga. Dan ia bosan menjalani hidup dengan _poker face_ selamanya.

…

..

.

Kamar suite ini terasa terlalu mewah untuk ukuran digunakan selama beberapa jam. Hinata menarik nafas pelan. Menunggu Sasuke terasa menyebalkan. Ia menyusuri ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar raja-raja itu. Ujung jemarinya menyentuh setiap lekuk perabot di dalamnya. Seolah sedang menyapa setiap jengkal dan berusaha merekamnya dengan baik.

Ia melepas topeng angsa berwarna merah yang senada dengan gaunnya. Menatap wajahnya di depan cermin. Seketika rasa bersalah muncul di hatinya. Ia menyanyangi Gaara. Tentu saja rasa cinta akan datang segera. Ia hanya perlu menetapkan hati dan pilihan. Ia tak harus bermain selamanya untuk Sasuke.

Hinata duduk di samping ranjang, dan menoleh ketika pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu terbuka perlahan.

Sasuke datang dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Menenteng sebotol sampange yang masih utuh. Juga dua buah gelas bertangkai panjang. Ia terlihat bahagia, tampak senyum kecil tak absen dari wajahnya yang rupawan.

Dia meletakkan botol dan gelas di meja samping ranjang dan bergegas menghampiri Hinata. Sasuke mendekat, tangannya terulur untuk memeluk tubuh mungil sahabat baiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu.." bisiknya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Ia akan menerima, dan mengenangnya mengenangnya suatu hari nanti.

_Tapi, apakah 'suatu hari' itu akan terjadi jika Sasuke mempersiapkan yang lebih besar dari itu? Sesuatu yang disebut masa depan._

.

Saat sentuhan Sasuke membuatnya terbuai, tanpa sadar ia sudah melepaskan gaun merah pemberian Gaara. Mengabaikan segala kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah ia justru semakin terlena pada kegiatan panas yang terlarang itu.

Segala sentuhan, desahan, juga hasrat yang mungkin tidak akan terulang menimbulkan sebersit perasaan sedih. Tapi memang setiap awal memiliki akhir. Mungkin sudah saatnya simbiosis mutualisme ini diakhiri.

Mereka masih bergelung sambil berpelukan tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasuke terlihat menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat bersama dengan Hinata. Tangannya yang bebas menjangkau sebuat remote yang membuat suara music mengalun merdu melalui celah pengeras suara yang entah di pasang di mana.

Sebuah lagu perancis yang membuat Hinata tersenyum miris.

.

**Il m'aime encore, et toi tu m'aime un peu plus fort..**

_He still loves me, and you love me a little more.._

**Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime pas plus fort.**

_But, he still loves me, and me I love you a little more._

.

**Et on marche ensemble, de'un pas decide****.**

_And we walk together with a determined step._

**Alor que nos têtes nous crient de tount arrêter.**

_While our heads yell at us to stop everythings._

.

Ya, ia tahu ia mencintai Sasuke. Tapi cinta saja tidak pernah cukup untuknya. Lalu sekarang ia tahu, bahwa ia tak hanya menipu dirinya sendiri. Ia menipu Sasuke, menipu Ino, dan juga menipu Gaara.

"Hei Romeo.." gumam Hinata.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum meski matanya terpejam. "Apa, Juliet?"

Hinata menarik nafas. "Aku bukanlah Julietmu, I'm just a big liar.."

Sasuke mencium rambut Hinata. "You're not.." sanggah Sasuke.

"I'm cheating Romeo.." katanya pelan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sayang, lalu menuangkan sampange pada sebuah gelas yang disodorkannya pada Hinata.

"Minumlah. Kau butuh sedikit rileks.."

Hinata bangkit dan duduk di ranjang, lalu menerima gelas Sasuke. Lalu meminum samp[ange yang dituangkan Sasuke sampai habis. Ia merasa mengantuk yang sangat. Membuat otot-ototnya tak bisa berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tiba-tiba tertidur dan membuat gelas itu jatuh di atas karpet tebal, menggelinding di bawah ranjang.

Sayup ia mendengar,

"Tidurlah sweetheart.." bisik Sasuke lirih. Lalu mengecup dahinya penuh cinta.

"Kau perlu tidur agak lama. Ketika kau bangun, semuanya sudah selesai. Kita akan punya ikatan. Kau takkan bisa menghentikan waktu mengguratkan takdir untuk kita.." Sasuke tersenyum, sambil mengelus perut Hinata yang masih rata. Tempat masa depannya dipertaruhkan.

**-End of Cheating Romeo-**

.

a/n:

Huaaa.. apa ini? Sesuai janji saya, update hari senin. Yeyeye.. *tebar konfeti.

Terima kasih atas partisipasi anda dalam menyumbangkan review. Jujur saya merasa senang bisa membahagiakan anda sekalian.

Fragment kali ini di dedikasikan kepada reviewer 'Dokter' atas kesediaannya untuk memberikan review membangun tentang pengetahuan tentang istilah kedokterannya. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Saya memang tidak riset dulu, hehehe.. XD karena itu saya meminta maaf jika masih ada kekeliruan.

**Untuk teman-teman sekalian:**

'**n', guest(1), Eigar alinafiah, Nivelia Neil, Aindri961, , hanabi37,momo, guest(2), Hinataholic(1), Hinataholic(2), , SMAN1RHLOVMHPxUztad, ailla-ansory, bluerose, dokter, Guest(3), irnapriatnha, Yukorikazaqi, Hinataholic(3), yukanee, Black Paper, Hinatauchiha69.**

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu.

Salam hangat.

**Pocchan.. (^_^)/**

***ps: bagian pertama trilogy Romeo series bakal update hari minggu.**

**Harap bersabar~**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
